Revenge for my Shadow
by FabiFabi
Summary: Kuroko is raped one night. By who? He doesn't know so when he gets his medical check up letter back, he finds out he is pregnant with his rapist child and he goes to Kagami he swears to be the father and find the culprit. The mystery is... Who did it? No one is innocent to the tiger's eye anymore. Contains preg!Kuroko and Protective!Kagami. Don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

**Pregnant?**

* * *

"Pregnant?" Kuroko asked, his eyes were wide and his face had gone pale. Tears had started to build up in his eyes as he dropped to his knees, the paper in his hands falling as well. "I- Impossible! I'm a guy! And that…. I was raped… I'm just 16!" tears were falling down the porcelain cheeks heavily. He needed someone, anyone, but someone. He grabbed his cell the first number.

Kagami-Kun

He dialed it right away, one ring, two rings, three rings.

"Kuroko?" the voice sounded gruff as if he was just getting up from bed or as if he had woken him up. Kuroko held a hand on his tummy.

"Can we talk?" he asked quietly, there was some movement in the other line.

"Sure, Maji?" Kagami answered back.

"No… My house," Kuroko answered. Tears were now falling in the wood floor as he sniffed a little. Kagami heard this.

"I'll be right there," and the line went off. Kuroko dropped the phone and held his legs, hiding his face, crying silently. There was no way this was happening… no way.

Kagami was jogging, there was something in that brief talk with Kuroko that worried him and he needed to get to him right away, his heart ache and he worried from thinking something might've happened to the smaller boy. After a short while, he made it to the house, he knocked once and twice and Kuroko opened the door.

It caught his attention that Kuroko's eyes were red and puffy, as if he had been crying. After sitting down and being offered some tea, Kagami finally asked the question.

"Oi Kuroko, what happened?" Kuroko was playing with the rim of the tea cup; tears began to fall again, this time into the tea. Kagami gasped in surprise. "K- Kuroko?" he asked again, this time he was by his side waiting for the smaller to talk.

"Kagami-kun… please promise me you won't leave me… please," Kuroko begged as more tears began to fall. Kagami hugged him, ushering sweet nothings to the boy telling him it'll be okay. Kagami was if anything, scared by now. Kuroko was hiccupping the sentence over and over again until it became a line of incoherent words.

"I promise I won't leave you Kuroko, I promise I will never leave you," Kagami repeated over an over again, Kuroko finally collected himself and sighed, the hiccups still there, Kagami stood and grabbed some water for him, he chugged it down quickly. Kuroko reached into his pocket, retrieving a medical paper, he handed it to Kagami.

Kagami stare at Kuroko, too scared to open the paper but soon he found himself reading the contents. What he read almost made him choke, he looked at Kuroko who was looking down in shame, his eyes covered by his bangs.

"Pregnant…" Kagami whispered, Kuroko nodded a hand on his stomach. He gritted his teeth madly and burst into tears again.

"Kagami-kun… I- I don't know who the father is… because I was raped!" Kagami's eyes dilated into something of shock. He couldn't believe it. Who would rape Kuroko, he was a nice, kind and amazing guy. The guy he had fell in love with… and he was raped…

"Kuroko… stop crying." Kagami held Kuroko's hands in his larger ones, they were cold and clammy, his kissed them gently and then hugged him by the waist. Kuroko was a little red, Kagami was on his knees, his face kissing the covered stomach of Kuroko's.

"K- Kagami-kun…" Kuroko asked quietly.

"I don't know who the father is or who raped you but…" Kagami looked at Kuroko in the eyes, a look that promised everything. "I will be the father,"

"Kagami-kun… Kagami-Kun!" Kuroko cried, hugging the taller figure... Kagami picked him up and stroked his hair, soft locks falling in between his rough hands.

"I love you Kuroko," Kuroko hid his face on Kagami's neck and cried, some joy and sadness mixed together. "I promise I will find the bastard who did this to you…" he promised. It was a dark promise, red eyes glinted with malice as the thought of Kuroko being hurt again hunted him.

"Kagami-kun… don't leave…" Kagami nodded, keeping Kuroko on his hold.

"Never," he promised. His eyes were closed, still embracing the smaller figure, but once they opened, they promised a bloodbath on the one who had dared touch Kuroko.

His Kuroko.

* * *

**Suckish first chapter but it is the opening to the case of who raped Kuroko! I still don't know who it could be so perhaps leave some suggestions? Idk, whatever you'll like. and yes, this is a main Kagami x Kuroko but I'm thinking of the rapist being someone that was very close or knew Kuroko very well, so yeah. And this is not a happy going story, it'll be sad and have it's odd times but there'll always be hope.**

**Conscious: RnR!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Seriously… Don't Leave Me**

* * *

It had been a week since Kuroko's confession. Kagami would be with him at all times not leaving him alone for nothing. Today, they were going to go see the doctor. Right after practice, the two figures left before anyone.

Hospital/Clinic/Whatever you want to call it

"Ah Tetsuya," greeted the doctor as the nurse left from taking care of the basics (blood pressure/temperature/heart rate/etc.) Kuroko nodded at him with a minute smile. The doctor seemed in his 40's with a handsome young look to his adult features.

"Kiyoharu-sensei, this is my friend Kagami-kun," Kuroko introduce, Kagami bowed and greeted as he sat on a chair. The doctor smiled at the boy, and then his pleasant features became serious as he leaned on a wall, clipboard in hand.

"Tetsuya, you're 3weeks pregnant." He stated bluntly, Kuroko looked down, his usual stoic face replaced for one of worry. "I've talked to some of my colleagues in private and we can try an abortion if that is what you want, but we can also guide you through your pregnancy in case you decide you want to keep the baby."

Kuroko stood still for a bit, touching his belly, the baby inside him barely nothing still. Thoughts ran through his mind, what he wanted, he didn't know.

"I… I want to keep the baby…" as hard as it may seem, Kuroko could not bring himself to kill something as innocent as a baby who was still not born, something so defenseless needed him.

"Is that so?" the doctor sighed, then looked back at Kuroko. "Tetsuya, I can only give you the first trimester to keep going with basketball." Kagami was hearing everything intently, that really seemed to cause something in Kuroko, the thought of quitting basketball… no way

After a long talk and some advice and books given to the young teen as well as words of encouragement from the doctor, the two teens left. For some reason, Kagami could not bring himself to say anything, instead, with a small blush; he held his hand, deciding that for now, silence was best.

That's when all of a sudden Kuroko's world broke down again, as another surprise hit him.

.

.

.

Kagami held the silent figure to him as they lay in the couch, tears falling uncontrollably.

"Kagami-kun, why? My world is coming down…" Kuroko cried silently, his head resting on the tiger's chest, a hand rubbed his back in a soothing way, tears wanting to fall but deciding to stay strong… for Kuroko…

'_I'm sorry but your parents died in a car accident earlier today,'_

Kuroko was alone. With a baby on his stomach. He hugged Kagami tighter, one again repeating those words from before.

"Kagami-kun… please promise me you won't leave me… please," and Kagami nodded as he let the smaller boy cry until he felt satisfied. He had a long day and long days to come.

.

.

.

Somewhere in a room, a figure sat still, the picture of a certain blunette going through his head.

"Kuroko Tetsuya… you're mine," the tone was possessive. Scary. But it wasn't like he was the only one that thought this for in other houses, certain teens would think the same thing to themselves.

* * *

**Sorry for being gone so long! **

**Conscious: too many excuses so let's go with FabiFabi just being dead and has finally revived**

**Tragedy has struck again for Kuroko, but luckily, he has someone at his side. **

**Conscious: Who is the raper? You can also decide! RnR!**


	3. Chapter 3

Finally deciding it was time to move on with life, Kuroko once again went back to his usual emotionless façade. Something to which Kagami was thankful for. He liked to see Kuroko _smile _and so far he had only seen him spill tears and more tears. After what seemed like forever Kuroko was left protected by the inheritance his parents have left behind. The one who had crashed his parents into their death was a very important person that had been under the influence of alcohol, insurance took care of everything so Kuroko was actually left with no debt to speak of and in a very stable condition.

The first thing that had surprised Kagami was that the ever so powerful Generation of Miracles had not even bothered to call their beloved sixth man, which spiked up suspicion in the tiger. Kuroko had been offered to live with Kagami in his apartment and Kuroko more than happy agreed. Now together, the two and the husky pup made the house. As Kuroko locked up his house for use in a very near future with a child.

"Kuroko," Kagami called as they ate together in the dinner table, Kuroko looked up, his eyes were more dead than usual but he knew better than that, he knew what was behind those beautiful skies better than anyone. He coughed a bit as he served a little more rice to the small boy, Kuroko looked at it carefully.

"Kagami-kun?"

"W- Well since you're… ya know… I think you need to eat a little more than what you usually eat… since it's not just you and…" Kagami trailed off; face a little red looking to the side. Kuroko digged in, Kagami-kun was too cute sometimes, and yes he was playing the husband role very well.

"You're right, but I seemed to be craving something," Kuroko deadpanned, this had just recently started, now in his 6th week he had begun with some odd cravings, not forgetting his vanilla shake at all. Kagami grunted, knowing he was going to ask for the shake again.

"Look, from now on I'll be making your vanilla shakes. Got it?" he declared, Kuroko looked up at the masculine boy and nodded, s small ghost of a smile playing on his lips. Kagami felt very proud of himself…

"Kagami-kun?" Kagami looked up from his huge dish

"Hn?"

"I'm full,"

"You barely ate! I just told you the baby needs it!" yup. That's how the days went in the house from now on, Nigou minded his own business in the living room, laying down in the sofa.

Of course, they knew they would need to talk to their coach about quitting the basketball club, Kuroko had been very persistent on quitting as well but Kuroko knew how much he adored the sport and wanted him to keep playing. For him at the least, something to which Kagami in the end agreed. With a file from the doctor, hiding away the fact of his pregnancy for something else Kuroko was able to talked with Riko, Riko after reading the papers felt bad for her junior which made Kuroko almost wondered what the doctor had written in the report. Later, the doctor had talked to 'the parents' about letting Kuroko out of school when he felt he didn't want the attention of all of a sudden getting 'fat'. The team planned out a huge party in farewell to the junior from their team. He did say he would always come and support them, eventually, he was settled down for manager of the club, Riko, the team (and Kagami), wanting the shadow to stay. After all he was part of the team.

For now everything seemed to be running very fast… as Kagami laid in bed with a sleeping Kuroko to his side, he began thinking. Who was it? Who did such a thing? Why had the Generation of Miracles now shown up? He most likely had three people in mind of who could have been able to do such thing.

Kise Ryouta, he seemed to have an obsession for his beloved Kurokocchi. Sometimes glaring his way if the three happened to cross paths and Kagami was 'too close'. The way his voice dripped with venom when he talked to him as well. Also, he never failed to show his undying love for the small teen. Kagami put a hand to his chin, his other arm working as a pillow for Kuroko.

Aomine Daiki, Kuroko's previous light and biggest friend. As well as Kagami's natural enemy, he kind of hated how they shared so many qualities, as well as their hate. He always mocked Kagami into making him like the lowest of scum, a very dim light, always deciding that 'Tetsu' still belonged to him. In case they were to see each other, Kagami's existence would be that of a piece of trash as Aomine tried to call all of Kuroko's attention on him. The love he felt could be called dominant, as well as possessive.

Possessive…

Akashi Seijuro, that guy was plain old creepy and the most likely to cause something like this. He felt no fear to nothing because he always won; hence, he was always right. Kagami wondered if he knew that right now Kuroko was relying on him than any of them clowns. Like he was assaying, he was a possessive son of a bitch, he gave no care to the lives of others and he had what he most likely thought of a sick and twisted love for the small boy. Kagami's face hardened. If anything it had been that bastard out of anyone. Yeah him.

But oh how wrong he was, yeah, it could be one of his suspicions but he had no real proof and it'll cause a scandal if he was to call them out on it. He had to think of a plan, something to draw them out. He took a look at the sleeping figure, he looked so perfect and al, Kagami let his thoughts wonder to the back of his head as he smiled, clearing the bluenette's locks from his face, he hid his face in his hair, inhaling the smell of his shampoo and Kuroko's own faint vanilla. He was happy that Kuroko trusted him and felt something for him and be it his child or not, he would take care of him like a real father.

He fell asleep, thinking of talking with a couple people soon.

* * *

**Okay, not much talking I'm sorry, but I had some big family problems going on and my head was a mess but here**

**Conscious: RnR, we'll try to update as soon as possible. Leave any ideas if you want. We're thinking… should Haizaki be thrown in? What about Imayoshi? You never know who is after who…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oha-Asa Told Me You Needed a Friend…**

* * *

"_Today you will learn some shocking news. You'll have to become a friend someone can rely on today and be there for him or her. Today's lucky item is a vanilla shake!" _

Upon listening to his usual morning horoscope, Midorima Shintarou retreated from his room and down to leave his house. Bidding his farewell to his parents he was stopped moments short by his father.

"Shintarou, we need to talk really quick." Midorima's father was another Midorima. Literally, they were the same height, wore the same thick black-framed glasses and shared the same hairdo and eye color; also it was him whom he got his eyelashes from, not his mom.

"Yes?" his father rarely spoke to him in the morning, so he guessed he was going to be given the shocking news rather early today. After all, Oha-Asa was right. Fate could not be stopped from happening.

"Have you heard anything from your friend Kuroko Tetsuya?" his father asked as he led Midorima to sit down, he really needed to get a vanilla shake before getting to school, and what's this about Kuroko?

"Truthfully, me and Kuroko don't talk much, so no," Midorima responded. His father looked skeptical for a moment before breaking it down to him. Midorima's eyes widened in surprise and shock, he was left stunned by what his father had just revealed to him about his friend. He was excused to leave, quickly composing himself, he left. Upon arriving at Maji and ordering Kuroko's usual vanilla shake, the words his father had told him, taunted him.

"_Kuroko is pregnant." _

He shook his head, still not able to believe what had happened, he had also being informed about his parents current death and how he was now being treated by him and his comrade. He had just exited Maji when he went back in. ordering another vanilla shake from the lady. Deciding to 'be a friend' he left to Seirin.

It was surprisingly fast on how he found him, walking to school alongside the Kagami guy who he still not approved of. He hiked up his step and soon found himself turning Kuroko around to face him. The small boy looked rather confused at seeing his ex-teammate there.

"Kuroko, good morning,"

"Midorima-kun, good morning to you as well," Kuroko greeted, Midorima looked away and gave him one of the vanilla shakes.

"Oha-Asa said to become a friend to someone," Kuroko looked confused as Midorima's comment; Midorima looked down at the boy. "Fate can't be stopped, but I'm here to help you as well," Kagami stared at Midorima like he was seeing a madman. Then it hit him. Was it Midorima that raped Kuroko and now he wanted to take responsibility for the child? Wait, but how would he know anything?

"Thank you Midorima-kun but…" Midorima coughed a bit. Kuroko quiet down.

"I'll be back after school, if you don't mind, I'll like to talk in private with you later." Kagami was about to retort when Kuroko nodded. Midorima pushed up his glasses and left.

"Oi, what was that about?" Kagami asked, pointing at Midorima's back. Kuroko shrugged his shoulders but took a drink from the given vanilla shake.

"I don't know."

"You think… he knows something…?" Kagami asked. Kuroko stood still for a bit, his gaze turning to Kagami's.

"His father is a doctor," maybe he did know something after all. After lessons, Kagami had to trust Kuroko to Midorima while he attended practice, all on Kuroko talking him into it. So the glasses boy and small blunette retreated. Kagami felt oddly safe with Kuroko being with Midorima at the moment.

"I know… you're expecting…" Midorima broke the ice as they sat across from each other in Kagami's house, who had insisted on them meeting at his place. Kuroko merely looked up at the serious face Midorima.

"Ah," Midorima gulped.

"N- Not that I w- want to help you or anything unless t- that is your wish," Midorima reddened, looking to the side. His hands fisted under the table sweating. Kuroko smiled.

"Midorima-kun, I never expected for you to offer out your hand to me," Midorima jerked his head to him, his composure settled and he tried to give a smile, which looked like twitch of his mouth more than a smile.

"W- well, we are friends, right now you need a friend… and I- I'm willing to be that friend… and the baby's uncle…" the last part almost inaudible but Kuroko catch it. With his eyes widening a bit, he let out a small laugh. "W- What's so funny?!"

"Thank you Midorima-kun," Kuroko reached to grab Midorima's hand from across the table. He coughed a little, pushing his glasses up with his taped hand.

"It's alright, Kuroko," The two kept talking, Kuroko himself trusted the personal information of what had happened and Midorima listened, Kuroko, was now in his 6th week of pregnancy, this made Midorima for some reason very excited. Not that he would show it… Kagami arrived and was invited for dinner, to which he agreed, shocking the red-head. Once he retreated, he gave a small pat on the shoulder to Kuroko and bid his farewell. Leaving home, just like Kagami he could only think of three people who would dare do such a thing.

Looking ahead, he saw someone who he was not very fond of, the other quickly catch on to the tall figure looking ahead.

"Oi, Sup Shintarou," gray hair, gleaming gray eyes and an annoying smirk on his lips. Midorima had just seen Haizaki in front of him.

"Haizaki, I see you're still living your poor joke of a life to its fullest, he said, narrowing his sight, a couple of people laid in the ground beaten up, some definitely knocked out.

"Yeah and I guess you still follow your dumb bitch of a horoscope," he retorted, pointing at the vanilla shake on his hand. "Who's living a joke of a life?"

"Whatever, I do not wish to mingle with your kind," Midorima scoffed, leaving. As he left something crossed his mind, what was Haizaki doing all the way here? He was coming up with a decent answer in his head when a hand held his shoulder. He turned to see Haizaki, his expression looked a bit troubled.

"Have you seen Tetsuya?" Midorima think he may have a hint on the situation now.

* * *

**Ala! What you think? **

**Conscious: RnR, does Haizaki know something or is it just out imagination?**

**I love a wanna-be-older-brother Midorima so haha, next chapter preview?**

_"I may be a good for nothing son of a bitch but this time I didn't do it, in fact I picked you up when I saw you under the bridge, "Haizaki confessed, a sour look covering his features._

_"You helped me?" more the less, Kuroko was surprised at the confession_


End file.
